


011:"May I have this dance?"

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [11]
Category: South Park
Genre: Genderfluid, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Other, Princess!Kenny, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom and Kenny is all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	011:"May I have this dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't but think of prom at this prompt.

 

Tonight sucked.  

Kenny sat at the edge of the metal seat holding a cup full of spiked punch, swirling the contents around. Gulping down the contents became  an arduous task although they felt really wanted to. The blonde was already nervous about showing up the junior prom. Kenny didn't have a date and small group he did come with were lost in the throng of grinding bodies.  

The blonde sighed. Blue eyes fixated on the red liquid in the styrofoam Dixie cup that Eric handed Kenny over thirty minutes ago. The alcohol surely seeped to the bottom of the cup and the ice dissipated over the heat of the gymnasium. Kenny looked up at the crowd again trying to find Eric or Butters. So far the fatass couldn’t be found but Kenny did see Butters dancing with one of the girls in his class.  

"So lucky." Kenny said to no one in particular.  

Kenny sighed and was about to place the cup down under the row of empty metal chairs before noticing someone walking in their direction.  

Kyle Broflovski, decked out in a black suit and green dress shirt beelined it straight to Kenny McCormick. His lips were in a tight frown and his red brows drawn together as he stomped his way to Kenny. The blonde was going to ask what as the matter before Kyle stopped directly in front and put out a sweaty palm.  

"Wouldyouliketodance?" He asked quickly. Green eyes looked away breifly. Kyle took a deep breath, obviously nervous.  

"What?" Kenny really couldn't hear him over his fast pace and the loud music. 

"Would, You. Like. To. Dance." The redhead said again, slower and with much more force. He finally focused his look on the blonde and swallowed whatever was stuck in his throat.  

Kenny also frowned feeling a bit upset. "If fatass put you up to this or if you feel bad-" 

"God's no! I just really want to dance with you!" Kyle didn't let him finish. His face turned scarlet and he had to look away again. There was sweat on his brow but Kenny didn't believe it was from the broken AC of the gym. "I _really_ want to dance with you." He said again.   

Licking their lips, Kenny took the sweaty hand and allowed Kyle to help them up from their seat. The orange dress fluttering behind, She was a few inches shorter than Kyle, even with the red heels she bought to today. The sall purse she bought matching the shoes wrapped around her wrist. Kenny lifted the strap of her dress to her shoulder and followed Kyle to the dance floor.  

Kyle lead her near the center of the gym where Stan was dancing with Wendy. The brunettes looked behind them were Kyle nervously hooked his fingers with Kenny's and tried to move to the beat of the music.  

"Fucking FINALLY!" Stan yelled before being pulled along by Wendy. Kenny saw over Kyle's shoulder that she was definitely scolding him. They made room for the new pair to dance.   

Kenny chuckled and began to dance.  

The two danced side by side for a few more songs before Eric appeared again with a fresh drink in his hand. Kyle pulled Kenny in by the small of his back. The blonde hit the taller boys chest slightly and heard the teen tell Eric to fuck off.  

"What was that about?" Kenny said into Kyle's ear.  

The redhead moved a curly lock and blushed again. "He wanted to dance with you next."  

This time it was Kenny's turn to blush. She hid her face in Kyle's jacket.  

"You look great tonight." The blonde heard Kyle say just as the music changed tempo. The beat was slower and the fast pace became slower and soothing. Kyle rocked to the music and Kenny followed.  

"I feel great too." Kenny muttered, muffled by the jacket. Kyle lifted Kenny's chin.  

"Stop hiding yourself. You should really be showing off tonight."  

Kenny nodded. "Maybe later." The blonde rested her head against Kyle's chest and swung to the slow music. The couples dancing around the pair leaned in and kissed. From the corner of her eye Kenny saw Bebe and Clyde embrace. Looking over she saw Stan and Wendy making out. Even Butter's was getting lip action with his classmate. 

Kenny looked up, dark curled lashes fluttering as she met Kyle's deep green eyes. With the help of her heels, Kenny didn't need to reach far before her painted lips met Kyle's.  

Tonight wasn't so awful after all.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to tag this as. I just know that as Princess Kenny, Kenny preferred She/Her pronouns. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
